Potions
A Potion is a type of consumable item which can grant a player special Status Effects. There are several different types of potions and most types can be made out of a variety of materials. Potions can be brewed in a Brewing Stand. The main starter ingredient to potions is the Nether Wart. While potions can be started with other ingredients, it is easier to use nether wart first. Witches will drop potions of invisibility, healing, fire resistance, swiftness, and water breathing , but only if they die drinking the potion. Potion-Brewing Procedure 1. Start by crafting a brewing stand in a Crafting Table by arranging the ingredients in the following manner: |box1-5= |box1-7= |box1-8= |box1-9= }} 2. In addition to the brewing stand, a player will needBlaze Powder, a Glass Bottle (crafted using 3 Glass), and a Water source to fill the bottles with a lake, river, ocean, or a Cauldron. ]] 3. Fill the glass bottles with water by right-clicking on a water source or a cauldron while holding the bottles. Once a player has finished filling the bottles, they can begin Brewing. 4. Put 1–3 water bottles inside the brewing stand and then put the first base ingredient (Usually Nether Wart) in the top slot. When it finishes brewing, a player should have an Awkward Potion if they used a nether wart. 5. Once a player has an awkward potion, they can put other ingredients in the top slot to create several different effects. TIP: If a player is unsure which ingredients to use, look at the Potion Recipes section below. Ingredients Ingredients have a wide range of effects most of which develop certain types of potions with a few ingredients that specify the type of potion being brewed. Bases Bases are key ingredients that start off the brewing process. Bases are the first ingredient added to the glass bottles. The most commonly used base is the nether wart since it is needed to make the largest range of possible potions. The types of bases are: * * * * Secondary Ingredients Secondary ingredients are the ingredients that determine the type of potion (in other words, the effect). They are: * * * * * * * * * * * Converters Converters describe the aspects of the current potion. They can alter the length-of-effect, positivity, or use. Types of converters are: * * * * *Dragon's Breath Potion Recipes Fire Resistance (3:00) : → Fire Resistance Extended (8:00) : → → Harming (Instant) : → → : → → Harming II (Instant) : → → ↔ : → → ↔ Healing (Instant) : → Healing II (Instant) : → → Invisibility (3:00) : → → Invisibility Extended (8:00) : → → ↔ Leaping (3:00) : → Leaping II (1:30) : → → Luck :Cannot be brewed Night Vision (3:00) : → Night Vision Extended (8:00) : → → Poison (0:45) : → Poison Extended (2:00) : → → Poison II (0:22) : → → Regeneration (0:45) : → Regeneration Extended (2:00) : → → Regeneration II (0:22) : → → Slowness (1:30) : → → : → → Slowness Extended (3:00) : → → ↔ : → → ↔ Strength (3:00) : → Strength Extended (8:00) : → → Strength II (1:30) : → → Swiftness (3:00) : → Swiftness Extended (8:00) : → → Swiftness II (1:30) : → → Water Breathing (3:00) : → Water Breathing Extended (8:00) : → ↔ Weakness (1:30) : Weakness Extended (4:00) : → Slow Falling (1:30) : → Enhancing Potions There are different categories of potions, such as poison's variations: Poison, Poison II, and Poison Extended. A regular potion has the normal effects, which come naturally when it is first brewed, but some potions can be enhanced in two ways. Extending Duration If a player adds Redstone to a potion, it makes the potion last longer, thereby creating Poison extended ("ext" is added to the end of the potion's name). This enhancement can be applied to most potions, except for those that have an instant effect (i.e. Harming or Healing). Increasing Effects If a player adds Glowstone Dust to a potion, it makes the potion more potent/stronger, thereby creating Poison II. Some potions cannot be enhanced in this way, as they activate an effect that can be only active, or inactive (i.e. Invisibility, since players cannot become even more invisible than they already are.) Potion Effects The following effects only apply to the regular potion without any duration or potency extents added to it. *Fire Resistance - Gives immunity to damage from fire, lava, and ranged Blaze attacks. *Harming - Inflicts 3 hearts of damage instantly. *Healing - Restores 3 hearts instantly. *Invisibility - Renders a player invisible, but equipped/wielded items and armor are still visible to other players. *Leaping - A player can jump higher than normal, and it gives immunity to fall damage. *Luck- Increases the player's chance of getting better items from fishing. *Night Vision - Makes everything appear at max light level, including underwater areas. *Poison - Deals damage over time with the poison effect. *Regeneration - Restores health over time by approximately 1 heart every 2.4 seconds. *Slowness - Player's movement speed is decreased for 1 minute and 30 seconds. *Swiftness - Increases a player's walking speed, sprinting speed, and jumping distance by 20%. *Strength - Adds 1 and 1/2 heart damage to all melee attacks with or without a weapon. *Water Breathing - Enables a player to breathe underwater or stay underwater for a longer time also gives extra vision underwater. *Weakness - Reduces all melee attacks by 1 heart damage. This will also make it so a player cannot cause damage without using a weapon. *Slow Falling - Makes the player “glide” instead of fall. *Unluck - Decreases the chances of getting treasure from fishing. *Turtle Master - Slows down the player but also makes them take less damage. (Resistance IV and Slowness IV) Trivia *The potion of healing harms undead mobs (this includes mobs like zombies, skeletons, wither skeletons, but NOT the wither), but the potion of harming heals those mobs. *The idea of sugar being used to make potions of swiftness may be based on the theory that sugar makes some people hyperactive. *It is possible to obtain Potions from Witches. *The idea of golden carrots being used to make night vision potions may be based on the theory that carrots help people see better (which is only true in people with low amounts of vitamin A). **It could also be a reference to the myth of how carrots can help people see better at night. *When throwing a splash potion with a duration downwards, the duration of the potion will actually be lowered. Thus, it is usually better to throw a splash potion upwards for the full duration. *Even if night vision is increased, you still get the same vision. *It is impossible to increase night vision to Night Vision II on Survival Mode than it is on Creative, Because of the use of commands. Gallery Video File:Tactical Minecraft EP.01 (Retake) Brewing Potions File:Minecraft Items Potion of Leaping Category:Items Category:Brewing Category:Potion Ingredients Category:Renewable